


[Cover Art] for "The Ghosts of Summer" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Ghosts of Summer" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts), [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghosts of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415811) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor). 



Ok, all right, I seem to have gone a bit overboard and produced a few more bits of cover art. Iberiandoctor writes Valjean and Javert as I would think they spoke, even when we are dealing with source material I have read in the original French and in a number of English translations. Apart from when I need images of specific things (like Notre Dame in a Les Mis fic cover I did for someone else) my own photos seem to be able to provide what I need. I suppose 6+ years of photography of everything and anything means I have a decent collection of ideas to draw on. This one uses a water texture and some chains I photographed around docklands in London when I used to walk up and down the Thames a lot. I like how you can't tell the scale of the photography ; does it look like a handful of rusty chains underwater or are they a pile of something bigger?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/36501455836/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
